


mrs. garrett

by cloudsovercalifornia



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Arki, F/F, Fluff, Unrequited, Weed, clean porn if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsovercalifornia/pseuds/cloudsovercalifornia
Summary: Cameron’s dislike of Gordon has nothing to do with her crush on Donna. Absolutely fuck all.Takes place around Season 3 Episode 2.





	mrs. garrett

The kids are at a sleepover, and Gordon's out of town, which means Cameron and Donna get to vegetate on the couch and share a joint and a pack of Oreos. There’s a cheesy horror movie playing on the TV, although they’ve stopped understanding the plot as of 30 minutes ago. 

One of the side characters gets his foot mandoline’d by the psycho killer chef. Whatever. Cameron sneaks another look at Donna because her face is more interesting than the stupid movie that’s on.

“What?” Donna says when she finally notices.

Cameron tries to explain. “There are a _lot_ of shades of red in your hair, did you know? Like, at least ten. Maybe even fifteen.”

Donna bursts into a giggle fit. “You’re _really_ high.”

“So are you,” Cameron says, and she’s laughing too.

Donna goes for another Oreo. Oddly enough, Donna is the one who crunches them down whole like a monster, whereas Cameron methodically twists apart each cookie.

“You’ve got something on your face,” Cameron says.

“Where?” Donna sticks out her tongue and tries to lick off the left corner of her mouth. 

“Other side,” Cameron prompts, trying to keep a straight face.

Donna goes for the right corner of her mouth. “Did I get it?”

“Left. No, right. Up. Down. Too down, go back up.”

Donna’s doing tongue acrobatics trying to find a stray Oreo crumb, and it’s the best thing Cameron’s ever seen. Cameron laughs and tries not to think about what Donna’s tongue would feel like on her body.

“God, you suck. Let me help you.” 

Cameron leans forward - she’s going to kiss Donna, she swears. But she doesn’t. She can’t. So she settles for reaching over and brushing her thumb against the Donna’s mole.

“Oh,” Donna says. “ _Ohhhh._ I get it now.”

Cameron rolls her eyes. “Can’t believe you fell for it.”

“Shut up.” Donna grins and throws an Oreo at Cameron.

“Oreo-waster,” Cameron says, but she returns the favor. 

And thus begins the Great Oreo War of 1986.

* * *

_Donna knocks on Cameron’s bedroom door. Cameron lets her in._

_“I have something to tell you,” Donna says. “Gordon’s dead. His brain gave up.”_

_“Oh no,” Cameron says._

_“It’s okay. I’m not sad.”_

_“Great. What should we do now?”_

_Donna’s wearing a devious smile. She sashays across the room, gets all up in Cameron’s space. “I can think of a few things.”_

_“Do you hear music?” Cameron asks. “I don’t know where it’s coming from.”_

_“Shh.” Donna places a finger on Cameron’s mouth, then replaces her finger with her lips. Cameron sighs - she can’t believe this is actually happening. She closes her eyes and kisses Donna the way she always imagined, alternating between hot and aggressive and slow and gentle._

_Cameron opens her eyes. They’re both naked already. How did that happen? Whatever. Cameron picks Donna up with one arm - because she has superhuman strength now - and carries her over to the bed. Cameron trails her hands all over Donna; she wants to map out every difference between their bodies._

_Donna licks and kisses her way down Cameron’s torso until her mouth is where Cameron desperately needs it to be. She nudges Cameron’s thighs apart, spends some time tracing the sensitive spots on Cameron’s inner thighs, before dipping down with her mouth and fingers. Cameron moans - Donna’s done this before, maybe in her Berkeley days._

_There’s a delicious pressure building up in her core - she chases it, it’s almost… Cameron tightens her grip on Donna’s hair. Donna senses her need and grins against her, doesn’t waver in her rhythm. It’s everything; her whole being is wrapped up in Donna._

_“Fuck, Donna, I’m - ”_

Cameron’s eyes fly open. The warm vestiges of the dream fade away into reality. She’s not sure if she’s relieved or dismayed to be awake. It’s not the first sex dream she’s had about Donna, but it’s certainly the most vivid. She tries not to dwell on it - weed always gives her weird dreams - but it follows her the whole way to work. Her only hope is that the coder monkeys won’t pick up on the source of her distraction.

“Cameron and Donna, sittin’ in a tree,” Yo-Yo sings. “F - U - C - ”

Cameron shuts him up by chucking an empty soda can at his head. She’s annoyed, but not surprised - Yo-Yo was never one for mercy. What she doesn’t expect, though, is Lev’s betrayal.

“One of us,” Lev says, quietly at first. Then, he starts pounding his fists on his desk and chanting, “One of us! One of us!”

Before Cameron can intervene, the whole table section has joined Lev's chant. Other mutineers abandon their stations to contribute. Half of them don’t even know what they’re rallying for, and even fewer of them would score higher than a Kinsey 1.

"One of us! One of us! One of us!"

“Guys, stop,” Cameron demands, but no one hears or listens. “Seriously, cut it out!” She goes up to Lev and does her signature scary-wide-eyes move, but he’s immune.

Gordon saunters up, hand stuffed in a bag of Doritos. “Hey guys, what’s going on?”

The Mutiny boys (and Mutiny girl) hush up just in time for Arki to pipe up: «Хаха. Лезбианки».

Gordon shoots Arki a funny look. Cameron’s heart does an aerial handspring - one more revealing comment from the peanut gallery and it’s all over. 

Bodie digs an elbow in Arki’s side and hisses, “Dude. Cognates.”

«Извини» Arki mutters.

Cameron breathes a sigh of relief when Gordon walks away. As usual for Mutiny, peace is short-lived. 

“Cameron,” calls a serious voice from behind her.

 _Shit._ Cameron turns around slowly. What should she say? Casual, keep it casual. 

“Eyyy, Donna.” It comes out less casual and more _perverted old man at the bar._ Which isn’t so far from the truth. Donna’s white blouse is kind of see-through in certain lighting conditions. It’s always a good day when she wears it.

Donna utters the four words guaranteed to trigger a heart attack: “We need to talk.” Worse, she’s put on her _businesswoman voice._

If Cameron’s heart was aerial handspringing before, it’s now going for a Olympic gold medal in gymnastics. As she follows Donna to her office, some of the coders whisper, "OooOOoooh" and "Cameron's in trouble" (Cameron ignores them - she'll get them back later). Donna shuts the door. Another bad sign.

Donna begins, “I need to know…”

Cameron tries really, really hard to spontaneously combust. After all her contributions to the tech world, she deserves a little scientific miracle. 

“... why you’ve been avoiding me all day,” Donna finishes. “Is everything okay? If you have an issue with me, I’m open to discuss it.”

At that, Cameron does a combination deflate + slouch move that is really quite satisfying. If Bos were in the room, he would chide her about her posture.

“Nah. We’re cool. And you’re beau - doing a beautiful job.”

Donna is unconvinced. “You seem more stressed out than usual. And I’m sensing this weird tension between you and Gordon.” 

Cameron drags her toe on the floor, back and forth. “Gordon is… Gordon,” she says, and regrets it, because Donna is Donna.

“I know it can be… difficult when there’s a family in the workplace. But believe me, Gordon and I try our hardest every day to not bring our issues to Mutiny.”

“Yeah, uh, that’s not it. I just - I don’t know what Gordon brings to this company. Like, he set up the mainframe, and that’s all great, but these days? I feel like he’s only here because he’s your husband and you feel obligated to include him. Like, he’s just okay, whereas you’re amazing, and I don’t get that.” _Maybe that last part was too much_ , she thinks. It wasn’t her intention to come at Donna with backhanded compliments and Gordon-insults. She still hasn’t forgotten how Donna reacted the last time, back in Texas.

Donna folds her arms. “What are you saying? That I can - that I _should_ \- do better than Gordon?”

Cameron nibbles on her fingernail. “Hey, you said it, not me. But since you asked… yeah. You’re _way_ out of his league.”

Donna purses her lips. She looks like she’s filing something away in her brain. Whatever, it’s none of Cameron’s business. She was never good with the touchy-feely stuff anyway. As long as she’s out of the hot seat, she’ll be able to bury herself in work and salvage the rest of her day. 

At last, Donna says, “Thank you for the discussion.”

“So.... I can leave now?” Cameron asks.

“You can leave anytime you want,” Donna says. “I’m not your mom.”

“Ew.” Cameron takes a step toward the door. Stops and shakes her head. _“Ew,”_ she says again, before she finally walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> isn’t it crazy that season 3 has only 3 episodes lol what a trip. UPDATE: i just watched the series finale and aaaAaaaaaAAAA


End file.
